


Your Care

by Sebongie_Carrot179



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebongie_Carrot179/pseuds/Sebongie_Carrot179
Summary: Morning with ZhenMing! ^^
Relationships: Li Zhenning/Yao Mingming
Kudos: 4





	Your Care

Sunday, 9 am.

Zhenning and MingMing were asleep peacefully with no alarm knowing they could possibly be sleeping the entire day tangling and cuddling with each other like this because no work and no one to disturb. 

Until Zhenning being the usual morning bird, woke up next to his boyfriend MingMing who was wearing an oversized white t-shirt and shorts. "Look at you sleeping like a baby, so adorable" Zhenning whispered slowly on MingMing's ears. Of course the younger was too deep asleep to hear a thing. It wasn't that early considering he wakes up at 6 am everyday but still decided to stay on bed as he kept MingMing wrapped around his arms.

Slowly he tried to get away to wash up when MingMing sleepily suddenly went, "You're up already...??"  
"Already? It's 9 am you sleepy baby. You should get up as well" Zhenning said as he caressed MingMing's cheeks affectionately, trying to wake the other.  
"No~ stay here a little more. It's too early~" MingMing whined as he tried to get Zhenning's hands wrapped around him again. "Oh gosh it's of no use trying to make me stay here. I'm already wide awake and you're as well. Now get your butt off the bed". Zhenning said half laughing half having the intention of picking MingMing up from the bed.  
"Uff Li Zhenning you're gonna end me like this" MingMing said sulking and pouting, clearly wanting to sleep more but his boyfriend won't let him. Hence Zhenning just laughed it off. "Yeah for sure I will" "Mmm Zhenning–" The younger one kept on demanding to sleep a little bit more knowing the elder one isn't gonna let him.

"Here you go baby, now wash up. I'll be at the other bathroom." Zhenning says putting MingMing next to the basin. The younger brushed his eyes with the back of his hand. As Zhenning stepped to go out, MingMing held his hand and pulled the older towards him, slowly wrapping his hands around Zhenning's neck. "Since you've already woken me up like this against my will, why don't you give me kisses before leaving?" MingMing said as his nose touched the other's nose. "Eyy~ wanting free kisses I see hm?" MingMing's face went red as his boyfriend said that flashing a sweet smile right in front of his face. 

Just like that, Zhenning tightly pulled MingMing into a kiss. It was soft until MingMing decided to deepen it. MingMing's hands went from Zhenning's neck to his hair pulling him closer. MingMing's legs widened to wrap them around Zhenning's waist. Slow and deep but passionate. Zhenning was smooth in leading the kiss while the younger one moaned. At some point it felt like MingMing was getting on Zhenning as he pulled the older by collar with his left hand, right hand messing up the other's hair. 

They stopped for breath, their foreheads touching. Both of them exhaled deeply. MingMing gave off a shaky laugh thinking about their early morning make-out situation.  
"If you're that hungry then finish showering fast and we'll have breakfast"  
"And... if I say I want to have you now?" MingMing said giving a smirk tracing his left hand down from Zhenning's neck to arm.  
"Pft enough dirty talks, we can do it later. I have to go and shower now as well. Once you're done come to kitchen"  
"Okie then~" MingMing said pushing himself off to the shower.

______________________________________________

MingMing came out of the shower after almost 45 minutes knowing by that time his boyfriend had already came out and is probably in the kitchen now. He dried his hair slowly with a towel and went to the kitchen. As he could expect. Zhenning was making toast for both of them. "Heyy there~" Zhenning said turning his head to the side MingMing was approaching. 

Zhenning is really sweet to MingMing. He not only was a boyfriend to the younger but a bestfriend. Well from the very beginning they've been bestfriends. When MingMing had his first heartbreak or even when he came in third place in their class, they shared the moments and emotions together. Zhenning was someone who cared for him extremely well. Days when MingMing had semester exams, Zhenning would sit next to him the whole night as he studied. He gave courage and importance to the younger about everything from his dance to his entire existence. He was always there. MingMing never was able to finish counting how much Zhenning did for him. He could easily cry and snuggle to the older whenever he needed. Zhenning was just there and he knew it. And MingMing didn't want things to change at all.

"Can we just cuddle for today and not do anything?" MingMing said as he back-hugged Zhenning. "Hm-hm sure we can if my baby says so". MingMing flashed a smile at him and put his chin on the other's shoulder. "Zhenning..." "Yes, love?" Zhenning looked at MingMing when the other wasn't saying anything. His eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing... really. Just wanted to admire you and your beautiful side profile" MingMing said as he laughed a little. He walked a bit away from Zhenning to let the older work in peace. "Seriously? Or... there's something more to it?" "No seriously that's just it hehe" "Okay... if you say so."  
Zhenning finishes off making breakfast and placed the dishes on the table. 

MingMing was about to sit when Zhenning called him, slightly pulling him into his arms. "I don't wanna force you into saying anything you don't want to but just so you know... you know I'm willing to hear. Anything it is"  
"Hmm anything?" MingMing asked as if he was not sure to believe the older's words.  
"Of course anything Ming"  
"Even if I say that I'm pregnant?"  
".....You what–??" Zhenning's eyes went wide open at the mention of pregnancy. It really can't be. Both of them are way too young for handling a child.   
"Geez I was kidding you stupid" MingMing yelled hurriedly. "Gosh you scared me" MingMing just kept laughing till he had enough. They remained silent for a while. 

"But I truly love you. And I promise to share everything with you. I know you're here for me like I'm for you" MingMing said in a comforting tone.  
"Okay" said Zhenning said they joined their pinkies. "But next time you say you're pregnant it better be real" MingMing broke into laughter.  
"Alright alright, you desperate lover of mine"

**Author's Note:**

> I literally kinda cringed writing this cause I never really wrote anything with deep kisses and kinda dirty thoughts lol. Plus it was really rushed cause it's dawn here in my country and I haven't slept. I'm sorry if this was bad. I just starting writing this and the idea just somehow came.


End file.
